


Жирафы

by istanbul_let (friscoalex)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Socks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscoalex/pseuds/istanbul_let





	Жирафы

Мэтт сползает на коленки и берется за шнурки на его кедах. Мэтт растрепанный и какой-то безумно домашний в этой своей растянутой черной футболке и болтающихся джинсах, и совершенно не представляет никакой опасности. Сползает на коленки, берется за шнурки на его кедах, и Артур чувствует себя дома.  
Мэтт снимает с него обувь, и Артур почему-то удерживается и не ерошит ему волосы, хотя очень, очень, очень хочется.  
Мэтт бы даже мурчать, наверное, на него начал. Он часто мурчит, мурлычет или урчит, что дома, что в постели, что на людях, он вообще весь такой неловко и нелепо ласковый и нежный, что Артуру иногда странно осознавать, как другие этого не замечают.  
И как он сам не замечает, что Мэтт такой только с ним.  
\- Жирафы?.. - Мэтт улыбается и смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
Ну да. Носки красные, жирафы на них желтые. Артур пожимает плечами и думает, что вот сейчас надо будет пойти и сварить им обоим кофе. И сделать по паре сэндвичей с тунцом. И еще...  
Мэтт сосредоточенно стягивает с него носки, и Артур дергается, и тут же его крепко хватают за щиколотки, и уже знакомый шкодный взгляд из-под упавших на лоб волос внушает множество, множество опасений.  
Артур машинально пытается притянуть к себе коленки, и Мэтт все-таки сжаливается и отдает ему его правую ногу. Хватаясь обеими лапами теперь уже за левую и окончательно стягивая с его ступни носок.  
\- Вот и что ты...  
Мэтт гладит его по косточке большим пальцем, растирает, медленно и нежно, и Артур машинально поджимает пальцы на обеих ногах, и смотрит куда-то в сторону. Потому что до него доходит, что сэндвич с тунцом Мэтт сейчас не хочет.  
А у него, у Артура, красные щеки, и даже шарф, в который обычно можно их спрятать вместе с еще более глупо краснеющим носом, висит на вешалке в прихожей.  
Артур не думает о том, что с него только что стащили кеды с носками, а до того они два часа шатались по городу.  
Он не думает о том, что когда Мэтт в последний раз вот так его касался, он от щекотки чуть случайно не выбил ему передние зубы.  
Артур вообще не думает.  
Он сидит, обняв свою правую коленку, на краю дивана в гостиной, и смотрит на то, как Мэтт сосредоточенно массирует его ступню все еще холодными с улицы пальцами.  
И электрические разряды от этого летят куда-то прямиком Артуру в живот.  
\- Слушай, может...  
Мэтт не слушает. Мэтт вообще слушает Артура всегда очень внимательно, иногда только хватает ладонями за лицо и заставляет посмотреть на себя, чтоб Артура не унесло куда-нибудь очень далеко, а так - слушает, слушает по-настоящему. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Мэтт гладит его ступню пальцами, а следом - царапает немного, и Артур дергается, и чувствует, как его снова сжимают за щиколотку, и поджимает пальцы, и даже жмурится на несколько секунд.  
А потом Мэтт наклоняет голову и проводит по его ступне языком. Так, что Артур почему-то вдруг отчетливо понимает, что если б не гравитация, он бы сейчас взлетел к потолку.  
Потом ему очень хочется трезво соображать, но он не может. Может только ерзать на своем диване и чуть не извиваться, поджимая пальцы на ногах, пока язык Мэтта ласкает его ступни и пальцы, ровно там, где они пытаются поджаться, и следом вдруг мягко прикусывает кожу, и где-то через три миллиона лет или через пять секунд Артуру становится очень, очень, очень тесно в его растянутом свитере и слишком узких джинсах.  
Он ерзает, извивается и тихо хнычет, и пихает Мэтта в бедро второй ногой, и тут же получает за это царапающее сладкое ощущение под сводом ступни, и чуть не сползает по дивану вниз.  
А ему этого очень хочется. Или затащить Мэтта на себе, и тереться об него, и целоваться до ноющих ртов, и тискать его лопатки, и спину, и ребра, и задницу, у Мэтта идеальная задница, и идеальные плечи, и идеальный позвоночник, только он сутулится все время так, словно задевает головой потолки, но какое это имеет..  
Мэтт сосет большой палец его правой ноги, и Артура в голове что-то взрывается. Так сильно, что он уже не соображает даже, что просто трет себя ладонью через застегнутые штаны, даже не пытаясь их расстегнуть, вообще ничего не пытаясь сделать, только ерзать и хныкать сдавленным голосом.  
\- Шшш, - говорит Мэтт и разводит его дрожащие колени в стороны, и Артуру хочется сказать ну вот и что ты и почему ты и зачем ты перестал, а потом он не успевает. Его просто притягивают к себе за бедра, мягким, но твердым рывком, так, что он прижимается к Мэтту сам, и обвивает его поясницу ногами, обнимает его коленками, переплетает щиколотки у него за спиной - и целует его в покрасневшие влажные губы, чувствуя, как пальцы Мэтта задирают его свитер сзади и чертят не иначе как какие-то заклинания по его спине.


End file.
